


four is better than one

by softyoiks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Good Significant Other, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Matsukawa Issei is a Good Significant Other, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyoiks/pseuds/softyoiks
Summary: amidst all their pain and struggles, they had each other. and that will never change.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. 𝐢

**Author's Note:**

> ➤ lowercase intended

out of all the situations oikawa could be in, he didn’t expect himself to be underneath a warm cuddle pile of his three lovers at that moment. with iwaizumi hugging his chest tightly while matsukawa and hanamaki attached themselves onto his sides.

a soft sigh left oikawa’s lips as he found himself leaning closer to matsukawa’s warm hand that was on his cheek. the mere feeling of his boyfriend’s somehow tender palm sending tingles down his spine.

for a skilled blocker, matsukawa had surprisingly soft hands. ones that the other three enjoyed holding and caressing whenever their fingers were intertwined.

oikawa couldn’t remember how he got into his current situation in the first place but he wasn’t complaining. he always enjoyed it whenever the four of them got physical with each other. with him enjoying it whenever they held hands, hugged, or even just brushed past each other’s skin.

to oikawa, physical touch was something he craved, though he didn’t know why. iwaizumi theorized that it was probably because he was touch-starved which didn’t make sense to him at all because he was a naturally clingy person.

with iwaizumi’s eyes currently closed as he attempted to fall asleep on top of oikawa’s chest, the brunette found himself letting out a low groan at the weight of his lovers on top of him. three fit volleyball players are not-so-surprisingly heavy even if oikawa himself was strong.

he could handle maybe one or two of them on top of him. but three was a lot and that led to him letting out a loud huff that caused iwaizumi to open his eyes.

“you guys are so heavy. get off of me!” oikawa whined playfully, earning him a snort from iwaizumi and a small smirk from hanamaki.

“eh? but weren’t you the one whining for cuddles earlier? we’re just doing what you wanted, princess.” hanamaki teased oikawa whose face was now red due to the nickname the other gave him.

those words made matsukawa let out a low chuckle while iwaizumi found himself looking amused at the sight of the flustered brunette. 

so that’s why the three of them were on top of him. a grumble left oikawa’s lips as he let matsukawa run his fingers through his soft brown locks. 

he had been whining about cuddles earlier that day while they were still in school because iwaizumi had been very mean to him lately. it was because oikawa had been over-exerting himself during practice lately, worrying all of them whenever they would hear the brunette’s ragged breath and tired eyes.

that’s why iwaizumi found it to be his job to scold oikawa and make sure that he doesn’t go overboard and hurt himself. 

“just go sleep, oikawa. you need to rest.” iwaizumi mumbled under his breath as he once again attempted to fall asleep on oikawa’s chest. with the said brunette now furrowing his brows at his words.

“you heard him, oikawa. close your eyes and rest well, darling.” matsukawa whispered into oikawa’s ear, with the brunette’s already red face becoming even redder.

it wasn’t that oikawa was the easily flustered type. on the contrary, in most cases, it was difficult to get such a reaction from him. whether people knew it or not, oikawa was a great actor.

all those smiles and cheerful expressions that he’d fake whenever someone would approach him. the way he’d make them seem natural, even though they were the farthest thing away from his real smiles.

he could easily act a certain way and most would be none the wiser.

the three could easily see right through him though.

maybe that’s why oikawa allowed himself to feel flustered around them. the foreign feeling of reservation as he let them tease him, flirt with him, make his face as red as a tomato. with hanamaki being the biggest offender.

never once had he minded it because he somehow enjoyed the sensation of his cheeks burning bright pink. 

“i’m not tired though!” oikawa protested, causing iwaizumi to roll his already closed eyes while matsukawa frowned and hanamaki clicked his tongue.

“yes you are, and don’t you dare try to deny it.” iwaizumi said, earning a small pout from oikawa which hanamaki silently cooed at.

“you always complain about not having enough time to have your beauty sleep, ‘kawa. well, now you can. just go close your eyes and go to sleep, you clearly need it.” hanamaki added, with matsukawa letting out a hum of agreement.

their voices were oddly shushed when they were talking to each other. and it somehow helps set the mood for oikawa’s eyes to slowly become droopy.

usually he’d enjoy going to bed. the feeling of the soft mattress helping him calm down and forget about his worries for that day as he slowly falls asleep.

but this time, oikawa felt anxious as he did his best to avoid falling asleep. he pinched his inner thighs to keep himself awake which iwaizumi definitely noticed and frowned at as he buried his face deeper into oikawa’s chest.

“i don’t wanna…” oikawa protested quietly, with his voice fragile and his gaze soft.

this earned him both confused and concerned expressions from the three who now held onto him tighter. which had been the opposite of what he wanted and yet he didn’t make an effort to shake them away like he usually would.

“why?” matsukawa asked as he brushed away oikawa’s fringe from his forehead.

“is there something wrong?” iwaizumi asked afterwards as he gently squeezed oikawa’s waist.

“it’s nothing.” oikawa replied with a fake smile that nobody bought as they then brought themselves closer to the brunette, whose breathing was now unstable.

hanamaki then found himself sitting up on the bed and staring straight at oikawa to see his tired face. his skin was paler than usual and there were light bags underneath his eyes. it concerned him as he pressed a soft kiss against oikawa’s long fingers.

“we all know that you’re lying. tell us what’s wrong.” hanamaki said, with matsukawa and iwaizumi nodding in agreement while oikawa bit his bottom lip.

he just felt so restless, and nightmares had been plaguing his mind lately.

in the past, he had the habit of practicing later and harder than most would to cope with his stresses and anxieties. the way he would dangerously stagger on the line that divided what one would consider working hard from exhausting one’s self to the point of no return.

and oikawa had a hard time distinguishing the two from each other. with the line separating them becoming blurry multiple times.

it sometimes took iwaizumi yelling at him and matsukawa of all people, to cry for him to stop. while hanamaki would hold back iwaizumi from hitting him with a volleyball out of concern and anger.

they cared for him, they really did. and they tried their best to be there for him whenever he needed their company, attention, and reassurances.

but they couldn’t be there for him all the time. that was something oikawa knew well as he curled his body closer to iwaizumi’s, making himself look smaller. this caused iwaizumi to frown and matsukawa to let out a huff as he clung the brunette even tighter.

“i had a nightmare. nightmares, actually…” oikawa truthfully mumbled under his breath, causing hanamaki to furrow his brows. he wondered to himself why oikawa didn’t tell them - or at least one of them - earlier.

“tōru, what were they about?” matsukawa asked, causing oikawa to just shrug his shoulders in reply. this earned him a huff from the ravenette who rolled his eyes before burying his face into oikawa’s shoulder.

“you don’t wanna talk about it?” iwaizumi asked, though with the way he said it, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

“yeah…”

“then you don’t have to.”

hanamaki layed down on the bed once more, with his face facing oikawa’s own, which was no longer red. with its earlier flush receding as he felt comfort with how his lovers held him, talked to him.

they always knew what to say and what to do, and it always confused oikawa how they managed to read him so well.

with the multiple facades he would regularly put up, oikawa was surprised that someone other than the iwaizumi could see through them. maybe that was why he used to be weary of matsukawa and hanamaki before they became friends and got together.

as volleyball players, all four of them were observant to an extent. with oikawa being the most observant out of all of them as he would remain sharp even when they aren’t on the court.

though matsukawa was almost as observant as oikawa, probably because of his position on the team as aoba johsai’s middle blocker. like oikawa, he could easily pick up things and use them to his advantage.

“do you want me to make you some tea to help you sleep?” matsukawa asked, earning a small nod from oikawa.

“yes please.”

“alright then. i’ll prepare you some chamomile tea. you have that, right?”

“ah, yeah, i do. thank you, mattsun.”

he then let go of oikawa’s side and stood up from the huge king-sized bed and walked downstairs towards the kitchen to prepare some tea for the brunette. while he did so, hanamaki found himself smiling irkly at the open door where the ravenette exited from.

always so charming, hanamaki thought about matsukawa.

suddenly, iwaizumi let go of oikawa waist and sat up on the bed, with his knees close to his chest. his earlier desire for sleep was now gone the moment he heard about oikawa having nightmares.

he let out a quiet tsk out of frustration that he didn’t notice it sooner. it was so obvious, with how oikawa had been looking so tired lately. he thought that the brunette had only been tired because of over-exerting himself during practice, which itself was concerning enough.

iwaizumi couldn’t help but grumble that he didn’t see the signs and ask what was wrong. but he wasn’t only cursing himself out quietly. no.

it also annoyed him how oikawa didn’t tell them anything until now. with his frustrations being similar to the one hanami felt at that moment.

a sigh left iwaizumi’s lips. whatever, what’s done was done. now he’ll just do his best to cheer oikawa up and actually get him to sleep.

his finger was now poking oikawa’s cheek as his other arm wrapped itself around his own knees. this earned him a small whine from oikawa, which amused him greatly, while hanamaki found himself covering his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

“iwa, what are you doing? why’d you get off of me?” oikawa asked, earning a small teasing grin from iwaizumi.

“i thought that we were too heavy for you?” iwaizumi teased which caused oikawa’s face to redden once more while hanamaki found himself giggling at the brunette, as he too let go of his side and sat up.

they had been heavy, but oikawa didn’t really mind it as much as he let out. he enjoyed the feeling of their bodies on top of him, keeping him company and warm.

and though, he would usually be the one who would enjoy hugging and cuddling the most. he was also the one who would never admit it, despite his incessant whining for physical touch and affection.

heck, even iwaizumi was more willing to admit his need for physical affirmation from his lovers whenever he felt anxious.

oikawa didn’t know why he was like this. maybe it was his stubbornness, or maybe it was his shyness. that mere word was something his peers would probably laugh at as nobody ever thought of him as shy.

and he clearly wasn’t. oikawa wasn’t shy, that he knew well.

but with iwaizumi, hanamaki, and matsukawa, he just couldn’t help it. the sensation of his cheeks burning up to their praises and teasings. how his heart would beat faster and his legs would feel like jello with just a mere touch.

there was a difference between their touches when they were just meant to be friendly, versus the ones with romantic undertones. and oikawa could easily identify the difference.

when they were in public, oikawa would recognize that the way they touched each other was often in a friendly and innocent manner. and he didn’t mind that as once they’re alone, their soft palms and caresses would carry the romantic connotations he always yearned for.

they were still innocent, but they felt different. a good and comforting type of different.

“i- i…” oikawa stuttered as he too sat up and attempted to cover his red face with his hands, with iwaizumi not even trying to hide the playful grin on his face.

it was always so fun to tease oikawa. the way his cheeked would redden and stutter his words was something the three of them found adorable. especially since oikawa often had this confident aura around him in public.

so for him to look reserved whenever they were all alone, away from the public eye, it felt both strange and amusing. 

“first you whine about wanting cuddles but once we do, you complain. and now that we’re no longer cuddling, you also complain. what do you want from us, tōru?” hanamaki asked, though his tone wasn’t condescending at all. his tone was soft-spoken and gentle, but could still be interpreted as playful. 

“shut up, makki!”

“you didn’t answer my question, princess.”

a low chuckle then left iwaizumi’s lips as he watched oikawa stammer even more. incoherent words leaving his mouth, with them being muffled by the palms of his hands.

“you’re so cute, tōru.” iwaizumi cooed with a small smirk on his lips as he then ran his fingers through oikawa’s soft brown hair.

“stop teasing me, iwa, makki. so mean…” oikawa mumbled under his breath as he eventually stopped covering his mouth with his hands, and was now grabbing a pillow to bury his flustered face into.

more giggles left hanamaki and iwaizumi’s lips as matsukawa entered the room holding a cup of tea. he looked unfazed at the sight before him as he set down the warm cup on oikawa’s bedside table.

“oh, you’re back.” hanamaki mumbled as he scooted to the side to give space for matsukawa who then sat down on the bed.

“whatever. your tea’s ready, by the way, tōru.” matsukawa said, earning a hum from oikawa who then grabbed the cup from his bedside table and began to take a few sips of chamomile tea after blowing on it gently.

“thank you, mattsun.” oikawa spoke, causing matsukawa to shrug his shoulders as he then laid his head on hanamaki’s lap.

“no problem.”

while oikawa drank the tea matsukawa prepared for him, the other three chatted with each other in hushed tones. the topic of their conversation being one that oikawa didn’t pay attention to all that much, but it was something about their practice session earlier that day.

“you should help kindaichi more with his blocks.” hanamaki suggested to matsukawa while running his fingers through his hair, earning a grunt of agreement from the ravenette.

“how about kunimi? i swear i saw him almost fall asleep earlier while practicing his receives.” matsukawa mumbled, causing iwaizumi to let out an amused snort.

“he’s always like that. though i will make sure that he actually stays awake in tomorrow’s practice.” iwaizumi said, earning him a nod from the two while oikawa found himself almost finished drinking his cup of tea.

the taste of chamomile tea was soothing as he placed the half-empty cup on his bedside table before laying himself down against iwaizumi’s side. with the said man not reacting at all as he then wrapped his arm around oikawa’s waist like he’d done so multiple times in the past.

“should i start practicing with yahaba, one on one? do you think that that would help him become a better setter?” oikawa asked, his tone soft and quiet as he closed his eyes while his face was resting against iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“you do whatever you think is best. if you think that it would do yahaba good if you two practice together, one on one, then do it.” iwaizumi replied, earning him a slight nod from oikawa who then let out a quiet yawn.

“you’re the boss, captain. we’ll follow your each and every command.” hanamaki added with a huge grin on his face, causing oikawa to giggle at him.

chamomile tea does wonders as oikawa now felt himself becoming drowsy as another yawn left his lips. although this time, he found himself being transferred onto matsukawa’s lap. 

with the ravenette now sitting up on his own instead of laying his body over hanamaki’s lap.

“let’s go take a nap now, shall we?” matsukawa asked oikawa who only nodded in return and closed his eyes as his cheek pressed itself against the ravenette’s thigh.

matsukawa then pressed a soft kiss against oikawa’s cheek, with iwaizumi and hanamaki doing the same. 

after a few minutes, oikawa eventually fell asleep. with soft and quiet snores leaving his lips as he moved himself closer towards matsukawa’s body.

“sleep well, tōru.” matsukawa whispered as iwaizumi laid himself on the bed just a few inches before oikawa’s sleeping form.

“you better do rest. sweet dreams.” iwaizumi muttered as he too attempted to fall asleep while hanamaki leaned himself against matsukawa’s side.

once iwaizumi was also asleep, hanamaki couldn’t help but run his fingers through the said male’s spiky hair. which had been surprisingly soft despite it being jagged and looking rough from far away.

hanamaki found it cute as he pressed a soft kiss against iwaizumi’s forehead, which had earned him a low grumble from the other. 

“they look so peaceful when they’re asleep.” hanamaki commented, with his voice low and quiet, as to not wake up their two sleeping lovers.

matsukawa couldn’t help but hum in agreement as he then repositioned oikawa so that he was laying down on the comfortable bed instead of his lap. he and hanamaki then also laid down and began hugging their sleeping partners’ waists.

with matsukawa hugging oikawa’s waist while hanamaki hugged iwaizumi’s instead.

“they aren’t so loud when they’re asleep.” matsukawa let out, earning a breathy chuckle from hanamaki.

“yeah, you’re right.” hanamaki snickered as he then buried his face into iwaizumi’s hair while matsukawa rested his chin over oikawa’s own.

with purse lips, matsukawa couldn’t help but caress hanamaki’s fingers with his own before intertwining them. this earned him a lazy grin from hanamaki who also raised a brow as he then let out a quiet yawn.

now the four of them were holding each other on oikawa’s huge bed. as iwaizumi was cuddling closely with the brunette in his sleep, while matsukawa and hanamaki chatted with each other in a low tone so as to not wake up their sleeping lovers.

they had been joking around at first. with quiet chuckles and snickers leaving their lips while oikawa and iwaizumi would sometimes move in their sleep whenever the two would be too loud. oops, their bad.

but then, a thought came across hanamaki’s mind. one that made his face become slightly pale as he felt somewhat sick.

“do you think that tōru will…?” hanamaki trailed off as he then stared at oikawa’s peaceful sleeping expression.

“no. we’ll make sure of it.” matsukawa replied seriously, with his hand tightly squeezing hanamaki’s own, noticing the worried expression on the other’s face.

“he’ll be okay, right?” hanamaki asked, his voice dry and his expression concerned. a far cry from the amused look he’d often have on his face.

matsukawa couldn’t help but sigh as he felt unsure of what to say. he didn’t want to worry and stress hanamaki any further. but at the same time, he didn’t want to lie to him.

“i don’t know.” matsukawa replied truthfully as he squeezed oikawa tightly with his arm that had been wrapped around the brunette’s waist.

hanamaki couldn’t help but frown at matsukawa’s words.

“but we’ll be there for him.” matsukawa added, which caused hanamaki’s expression to brighten. even if it’s just a little bit.

the four of them all had issues, problems that they would usually keep to themselves. but ever since they got into a relationship, they began to share their worries and concerns with each other.

it was never too bad.

usually, it was just them talking about the things that stressed them out.

school was draining them mentally and they had a hard time keeping up with their current lesson? oikawa would help them study and even lend them his clean notes while iwaizumi would make sure that they weren’t slacking off.

feeling extra tired after practice? matsukawa would prepare them their favorite foods while hanamaki would do his best to cheer them up, lightening the mood tremendously with his hilarious antics.

they developed their dynamics with each other and now know what to do for most situations. and yet, when oikawa called them all one day, with his voice raspy and shaky, they didn’t know what to do.

oikawa was someone strong, a pillar of support for those around him. he was a good teammate, a good captain, a good friend, and most important of all, a good lover to all of them.

he wasn’t one to easily shed tears despite what many would like to believe.

so to hear him cry one night worried all of them as they then came over the brunette’s house, even though it was late. tears and comforting words were all that oikawa could recall from that night, but the three remembered everything.

“yeah, we will be…” hanamaki mumbled, assuring himself as he then closed his eyes with matsukawa watching over him with a fond gaze.

soon after, matsukawa too fell asleep. with their arms and legs intertwined as they moved their bodies into more comfortable positions as they rested, soft smiles were visible on their lips.

sleep always had been a comforting thing.

under plush pillows and warm blankets, they held each other close. soft snores and lulling mumbles were the only sounds heard from oikawa’s room for a few hours until iwaizumi found himself waking up as it was time to eat dinner.

he struggled to sit up with both oikawa’s and hanamaki’s arms around him, causing him to let out a low grumble as he playfully rolled his eyes. as he tried to sit up, he pressed soft pecks onto his lovers’ cheeks. with him chuckling to himself whenever their facial expressions would twitch after his lips caressed their skin.

“you bunch of babies...”

“hajime?” matsukawa whispered under his breath when iwaizumi attempted to sit up, despite oikawa strong grasp. “you awake?”

“yeah. it’s time for dinner.” iwaizumi replied, with his voice quiet as hanamaki and oikawa were still asleep. with their faces looking peaceful as their arms were still loosely wrapped around iwaziumi’s waist.

“oh, okay. we’re just reheating some leftovers for tonight, right?” 

“yeah. we’re having pasta tonight.”

matsukawa licked his lips at the thought of his meal for dinner that night. he felt hungry and was currently unwrapping his own arms from oikawa’s waist so that he could follow iwaizumi who stood up and went downstairs towards the kitchen.

as they left the room, oikawa shuffled closer to hanamaki in his sleep. with his head underneath hanamaki’s chin, who was now hugging his body loosely.

ever since they got together, it wasn’t that they were very touchy or clingy to each other. they would do just fine without cuddling or holding hands for a long time.

but whenever they slept with each other, they couldn’t help but want to hold one another’s body’s close to their own. hugs, kisses, and pure domestic bliss often happened whenever they were on the same bed. 

they didn’t know why that was the case, but they never questioned it.

cuddles were something they all enjoyed, whether they liked to admit it or not. with oikawa being the biggest offender with his whines for cuddles whenever they were in public.

it didn’t annoy them though, and they really enjoyed teasing the brunette whenever he would whine to them. oikawa just looked so adorable whenever he got angry. curse his pretty face.

iwaizumi wasn’t jealous of it, not at all. even if hanamaki would laugh at him while matsukawa would jeer him sometimes, iwaizumi wasn’t jealous.

after a few minutes, iwaizumi and matsukawa returned to oikawa’s room holding a bunch of plates and silverware, and a container filled with reheated pasta.

the smell of the pasta was strong enough to wake hanamaki up, who stirred in his sleep at first before opening his eyes to see iwaizumi holding a plate in front of him. hanamaki took the plate with one hand as he ran his other hand through his disheveled hair.

“is it time for dinner, already?” hanamaki asked after letting out a quiet yawn. 

“yeah. oikawa, wake up. it’s time for dinner.” iwaizumi said softly as he then tapped on the sleeping brunette’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

it seems to have worked though as oikawa let out a low groan before stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes. with him sitting up from the bed afterwards, seemingly half-asleep.

meanwhile, matsukawa was setting up the small table in oikawa’s room. with him placing down the rest of the plates and silverware he had helped iwaizumi carry.

“dinner time…?” oikawa asked with droopy eyes as he stared at the small pot of pasta matsukawa was grabbing his food from.

“yup, now c’mon. let’s eat.” matsukawa replied as he served himself and began eating dinner.

hanamaki shrugged his shoulders as he followed iwaizumi towards the small table and sat down before beginning to eat dinner. oikawa soon followed afterwards, once he was fully awake.

their conversation during dinner was normal. with them talking about their academics and hopes to improve in their current studies.

“-just let me use a calculator in math! what’s the chance that i’ll actually need to solve these problems in real life?!” hanamaki whined about his result of their recent math test.

“you’re only saying that because you suck at math, makki.” oikawa taunted, earning him a scoff from hanamaki who now crossed his arms.

“he’s right, you know?” matsukawa added, causing oikawa to grin at the ravenette’s agreement to his words.

“hey!”

a sigh left iwaizumi’s lips as he watched over the three bicker about their test results. they were so childish, so irritating, and yet, they were also so interesting, and sweet, and loving.

iwaizumi couldn’t help but showcase a deadpan expression on his face as stuffed his mouth with long noodles coated in red sauce. the three bickered until the end of dinner, with iwaizumi staying silent most of the time. though he let out a few jeers here and there.

“idiots.all of you are idiots.” iwaizumi mumbled as he then lightly hit the three of them on their heads.

“ouch!”

“ack- hey!”

“mean, iwa!”

“stop fighting and finish eating your dinner.” iwaizumi scolded, earning him a pout from oikawa who then stuffed his mouth with noodles.

hanamaki took a sip of water from his own cup as he nervously looked at matsukawa who just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. iwaizumi was always so intimidating.

even though they’ve been dating for around two years now, iwaizumi was the most mature and level-headed out of the four of them. but he also had the shortest temper, though he does try to control it.

“stop being such a mother, iwa.” oikawa grumbled, causing iwaizumi to give him a hard stare that made his spine shiver.

“huh? what did you just say, shittykawa?”

oikawa let out a loud gulp as he froze in his place at how scary iwaizumi looked. even hanamaki and matsukawa were frozen in their places as matsukawa quietly chewed on the noodles in his mouth.

“nothing, iwa! nothing at all.”

iwaizumi just rolled his eyes before gently nudging oikawa’s shoulder with his own. this earned him a small pout and fake cry from the brunette who then threw himself over iwaizumi’s body.

“damn.”

“cute.”

“tōru…”

a sigh left iwaizumi’s lips when oikawa opened his mouth, gesturing the other to feed him.

“ahhh.”

“fine you big baby.” iwaizumi muttered as he fed oikawa a small forkful of noodles.

“you’re so whipped, hajime.” matsukawa commented with a lazy grin on his face, earning him a snicker from hanamaki and a playful glare from iwaizumi. oikawa just shrugged his shoulders as he enjoyed being fed by iwaizumi.

iwaizumi found himself hitting matsukawa’s shoulder with his free hand before wrapping it around oikawa’s waist. a fake groan left matsukawa’s lips as he pretended to be hurt at what iwaizumi did, earning him loud giggles from hanamaki who played along with him.

much to the dismay of iwaizumi.

“so cruel, hajime.” matsukawa let out with a faux hurt expression on his face while hanamaki gently caressed where iwaizumi hit the ravenette, and began caressing that part of his skin.

“how dare you?” hanamaki asked after letting out a fake and over-dramatic gasp that made oikawa cringe to himself.

“oh, shut it you two.” iwaizumi said while soothingly running his fingers through oikawa’s hair.

they didn’t know how or why, but whenever they ran their fingers through oikawa’s hair, they couldn’t help but become calm and feel peaceful. maybe it was because of how soft oikawa’s hair was, or how the brunette would look so relaxed whenever they did so.

oikawa let out a low giggle as he watched his three lovers bicker with each other. with hanamaki saying a lot of teasing remarks even after they had finished eating dinner and were now watching a show together in oikawa’s living room.

his parents had been out of town for the week because of their jobs so oikawa was left alone in his house. and because of that, he invited his lovers over so they could spend some time with each other.

while watching the movie, oikawa rested his head against hanamaki’s shoulder, who still had a teasing smile on his face. he was stressing at iwaizumi whose arms and legs were closed as he tried to ignore hanamaki.

rude, hanamaki thought as he let out a low snicker.

matsukawa found himself ignoring them as he focused on the movie they were watching while he wrapped his arms around iwaizumi’s waist. 

“shhh. watch the movie.” matsukawa mumbled, earning nods from hanamaki and iwaizumi as they then stared at the screen of the tv.

it all felt like pure domestic bliss with them cuddling with each other on the couch as they continued watching the movie. though before the movie ended, matsukawa realized that he was the only one awake. with his three lovers now sleeping soundly, letting out soft and quiet snores.

how cute.

and with that, matsukawa wrapped a large thick blanket around their bodies before falling asleep himself, in the arms of his lovers with a huge smile on his face. oh how much he loved them.


	2. 𝐢𝐢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW// Panic Attacks**
> 
> ➤ lowercase intended

deafening silence was all oikawa could hear as he suddenly sat up on his couch, accidentally shoving away hanamaki who had been cuddling with him. his expression was one of horror while deep restless breaths left his lips.

“what the?- oikawa!”

oikawa didn’t hear hanamaki’s yelp as he looked around the room in despair. 

with his heart beating faster and his toes curling, oikawa felt scared. breathing suddenly became difficult as he pressed his shaking hands against his chest. 

“tōru!” hanamaki yelled to gain oikawa’s attention, but to no avail, the brunette seemed to have not heard him.

eyes wide and mouth agape, oikawa let out a soft cry before suddenly feeling the familiar touches of hanamaki on his back. the gentle hands of hanamaki massaging him, with such care as if he were delicate.

and though not usually, at that moment, oikawa was delicate. he wasn’t in the right state of mind and so hanamaki refrained from looking anything other than tender.

“m- makki..!” oikawa stuttered quietly through tears as he then wrapped himself onto hanamaki’s body.

oikawa felt so scared as his chest seemed to have tightened. if he didn’t already have trouble breathing earlier, now he did. it made him hold onto hanamaki even more as the other pressed soft comforting kisses on his cheeks.

kisses always did comfort him in a way. though they weren’t much of a help at that moment, but oikawa appreciated the sweet gesture nonetheless.

“you’re alright, tōru. i got you, we got you.” hanamaki whispered sweet nothings into oikawa’s ear as he continued to massage the brunette’s back.

what oikawa had just experienced was a brief panic attack. and the brunette didn’t know why he did, but all he wanted to do at that moment was to never let go of hanamaki.

just like how oikawa was a strong pillar of support in their team, hanamaki was the pillar of support in their relationship.

it wasn’t obvious, but hanamaki, despite his often relaxed and mischievous demeanor, was someone who cared deeply. he cared a lot, so much in fact, but not to the point that he became a mother hen. overstepping boundaries was never a thing he did, no matter how much he cared.

even after he began dating iwaizumi, oikawa, and hanamaki. never once had he ever did anything to make them uncomfortable or insert himself into their personal problems.

that was something the three were grateful about when it came to hanamaki.

he was amusing, with his childish antics and teasings. but he also knew when to be serious and when to show his care and affection towards them if they so needed it. he knew the three very well after all.

from their like to dislikes, down to their little habits and eccentricities. hanamaki knew all of it and fell in love with it. the good, the bad, the ugly, hanamaki embraced all of it the moment he joined their relationship.

why wouldn’t he after all?

it wasn’t that hard to explain actually. 

hanamaki loved them all, and whether most people knew it or not. he was the pillar of support in their relationship.

“tōru, listen to me. take long deep breaths, okay? inhale, then exhale.” hanamaki instructed, the worried tone in his voice overtaken by his determination to keep oikawa calm.

“o-okay…”

oikawa followed hanamaki’s words, listening to them and doing what he was told. it felt so difficult as he let out hysteric cries that almost made hanamaki flinch back.

nightmares often did bother oikawa a lot. but it was never to the point that he actually has a panic attack over them.

he couldn’t even remember what his nightmare was all about!

suddenly, oikawa felt someone moving near, bodies shifting on the couch he was currently laying on. iwaizumi and matsukawa had woken up and were now also doing their best to calm him down.

they had woken up due to oikawa’s soft cries and sniffles, and how his body shook, causing the couch to vibrate silently. a groan left iwaizumi’s lips while a yawn left matsukawa’s.

it wasn’t until they looked around that they noticed the distraught expression on oikawa’s face and how hanamaki had been whispering sweet nothings into his ear. that certainly wasn’t the sight they had expected to see when they woke up.

they were quick to act though, as they stood up and did their best to help oikawa in his current state.

“oh my gosh- tōru!” iwaizumi yelled and oikawa couldn’t help but jump back at how loud the other had sounded. “sorry…!”

they didn’t surround oikawa as they didn’t want him to feel cramped. especially with how he’s still currently struggling to breath, though luckily for him, hanamaki was a big help.

“stay with me, stay with us. inhale, exhale. everything’s going to be alright. breathe in, breathe out.” hanamaki instructed, earning him a small nod from oikawa who looked as if he was feeling better.

“okay…”

his face was no longer as pale as it was just a few minutes ago, and his shaking body finally ceased as he felt matsukawa gently cup his cheeks with a small encouraging smile on his face. it was one that made oikawa let out a weak chuckle.

“hey, you’re going to be fine. we’re here for you.” matsukawa said softly, earning him a quiet hum from oikawa as his smile got wider in an attempt to keep the brunette grounded.

seeing his lovers smile did make oikawa feel better like they always did. such soft and sweet little gestures that made his heart beat in a good way. while a red flush decorated his cheeks and he found himself getting flustered and dragged away into their loving arms.

soon, oikawa finally calmed down. his heart was beating once again at a normal pace and he no longer felt a tightness in his chest.

a sigh of relief left all of their lips as oikawa clung tightly to hanamaki who didn’t complain as he ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair. the action helped them both relax as matsukawa found himself in the kitchen preparing them all some tea while iwaizumi pressed a soft kiss against oikawa’s forehead.

“what happened?” iwaizumi asked, with hanamaki shrugging in reply while they both stared at oikawa who just smiled sheepishly at them.

“tōru?”

“it’s nothing.” was all that oikawa let out, his voice still weak as he looked so drained.

who wouldn’t be, after all? with what had just happened a few moments ago.

hanamaki stared at oikawa in worry but didn’t pry any further. even if he felt nothing but concern over his lover, he would never make him uncomfortable by making him answer questions he didn’t want to. iwaizumi thought differently though as he then held both of oikawa’s hands.

“oikawa, please.” iwaizumi spoke, causing oikawa to loudly gulp as he did his best to avoid the other’s gaze.

olive green eyes stared at him, and it made a pit grow in oikawa’s stomach. the usual frown found on iwaizumi’s lips was gone, replaced with a grimace that oikawa didn’t want to see on his lover’s face.

“hajime…” hanamaki whispered as he placed his hand over iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

he was ignored by the other though as iwaizumi focused all of his attention on oikawa that he didn’t notice matsukawa come back from the kitchen carrying a tray that held four cups and a teapot. matsukawa placed the tray on the table before them, as he then poured hanamaki some tea.

“here, calm yourself.” matsukawa said to hanamaki as he handed over to him a cup filled with warm tea.

“oh, thank you, mattsun.” hanamaki said, earning him a small nod from matsukawa who then placed his hand over iwaizumi’s head.

with his fingers gently clutching iwaizumi’s hair, earning him a grunt from the other. 

matsukawa wasn’t one to be vocal during tense situations like these. no, it was usually iwaizumi and oikawa who were the vocal ones during such moments.

but that didn’t mean that matsukawa just stood at the side and did nothing. he’s the one who would usually stay level-headed and watch over all of them. making sure that they never went too far or did anything that they might regret in the future.

gray eyes stared at all of them, especially iwaizumi who now tightened his hold on oikawa’s hands. 

out of the four of them, people thought that iwaizumi was the most intimidating because of how he always seemed to have a scowl on his lips. and in a way he was. 

he wasn’t afraid to smack them - though it was never in an abusive way - and he was deemed to be strongest in their relationship. but matsukawa was almost, and sometimes just as intimidating as iwaizumi.

with his gaze seemingly judgemental - even if it wasn’t - added with his usually blank expression. it was no wonder why whenever people were to walk past them, they’d think that matsukawa was intimidating alongside iwaizumi.

and with his height, matsukawa couldn’t help but to showcase an aura that can cause uneasiness in others. much to his dismay and hanamki’s amusement.

“i know, mattsun.” iwaizumi said, grumbling out his words, earning him a small nod from matsukawa.

but he never let go of iwaizumi’s soft hair.

it wasn’t that he didn’t trust iwaizumi. he trusted his lovers with all his life and soul, with him giving them his heart full of love, and receiving theirs in return.

but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t cautious of certain traits his lover had, that could sometimes lead them into trouble. traits that they all knew well that they had, and something that matsukawa became weary of during tense moments like this.

iwaizumi was usually level-headed and easily the most grounded and logical during stressful situations. but when it came to oikawa, he would become rash and impulsive.

sure, when oikawa needs him to be, iwaizumi will be there to keep him grounded. but there were times when iwaizumi would just act on his own instinct, and ignore all logical thought.

it was probably because he knew oikawa the longest, with them being childhood friends. he knew the brunette better and was more familiar with what to do whenever he dissolved into panic.

iwaizumi would cross boundaries that hanamaki and matsukawa would never dare cross. and it wasn’t in bad faith at all, as he only has good intentions when doing so. they all knew that.

most of the time, this trait of iwaizumi was helpful as he would be quick to snap oikawa out and keep him calm. because of how long he knew oikawa, he knew what to do when hanamaki and matsukawa could do nothing but watch them from the sidelines, and oikawa would actually listen to him instead of ignoring his words.

and yet his impulsivity during such situations would become a double-edged sword at times.

matsukawa witnessed one of those moments in the past. he’d never let it happen again, not if he can help it.

“iwa, i just…” oikawa began, only to let out a sigh as he then pressed his forehead against iwaizumi’s own. “i- i can’t explain, gosh… what the hell?...” 

an expression of frustration made its way onto oikawa’s face. one that worried hanamaki as he then placed his hand on oikawa’s shoulder.

“it’s okay, oikawa. just do your best to explain.” hanamaki assured, earning him a weak smile from oikawa.

“you don’t even have to tell us everything.” matsukawa added, his deep voice comforting the three, even if it’s just for a little bit.

“iwa?...”

a sigh left iwaizumi’s lips as he then kissed oikawa forehead before running his fingers through the brunette’s locks. of course oikawa would yearn for his validation the most.

even if hanamaki and matsukawa’s words comforted him, it didn’t have the same effect as iwaizumi’s own. they all knew this, and it was something that hanamaki and matsukawa accepted a long time ago after what had happened that one night during the first few weeks of their relationship.

at first hanamaki and matsukawa had been jealous of this, with the former being more so than the latter who would just shrug whenever he saw such acts. seeing oikawa act more intimate with iwaizumi than the two of them really made hanamaki feel envious and insecure.

it made him feel as if he was lacking in a way because of how oikawa would naturally gravitate towards iwaizumi. this had caused a small divide in their relationship just a few weeks after it had formed.

hanamaki felt selfish and irrational as he often found himself glaring at iwaizumi and oikawa. with matsukawa doing his best to make sure that hanamaki wouldn’t do anything that he would regret.

oikawa noticed all of this and it made him feel guilty as he then distanced himself from iwaizumi in order to gain the affections of hanamaki and matsukawa. and though this helped strengthen his relationship with the two, it was iwaizumi who then became envious.

he began to wonder what happened and why oikawa was suddenly ignoring him. with their hugs and hand-holdings becoming less frequent as more days passed by.

this caused oikawa to feel trapped. 

with his heart becoming hurt as he truly did love his three lovers. he cared for them, treated them with such affection, and told them things he’d never tell anybody else.

and the divide between iwaizumi and hanamaki - as matsukawa didn’t really care about their conflict so he stayed in the sidelines - began to affect oikawa negatively. they made it seem like he had to choose and it made him feel anxious, more so than usual.

“hey, it’s fine. those two are just being stupid.” matsukawa would often say to comfort oikawa whenever he found him in the restroom with a distressed expression on his face.

in foresight, matsukawa probably should’ve done more instead of just staying silent most of the time.

it wasn’t until oikawa experienced his first panic attack during their relationship that they finally snapped out of it. their conflict immediately ceased the moment oikawa called them all that one night.

“i just want to help you. we want to help you. you don’t have to tell us everything, just let us help you. okay?” iwaizumi said, earning him a small nod from oikawa.

hanamaki pressed his face against the crook of oikawa’s neck while matsukawa grabbed his own cup with his free hand and began taking sips of his warm tea.

“okay, okay…”

“good.”

matsukawa then let go of iwaizumi’s hair, earning him a sigh of relief from the latter. he then placed down his own cup of tea and handed over to oikawa his own, which led to the brunette thanking him silently as he then drank the tea matsukawa prepared for him.

“thank you, mattsun.”

“no problem.”

after a few minutes of silence, the four of them found themselves surrounding oikawa on his own couch. with iwaizumi and hanamaki sitting beside him, and matsukawa’s back facing them as he sat down on the back of the couch.

blankets found themselves on oikawa’s lap as he let out deep breaths.

everything felt so peaceful now. he had finally calmed down and he was in the presence of the three people he loved the most. and yet the pit in his stomach never disappeared. not yet, at least.

not with them wanting him to tell them what happened earlier that night. nightmares plaguing his mind and he didn’t know why. he did know one thing though.

his nightmares made him feel trapped. even if he couldn’t remember most of them, the feeling of being trapped had been a constant. and oikawa hated it so much as he felt iwaizumi press a soft kiss against his cheek.

how comforting.

“tōru…” iwaizumi began, earning him a small nod from oikawa.

today was supposed to be a happy day for him. with his parents out of town, he could spend his free time with his lovers without a care. and it had been that way for the start of the day.

but then this happened and oikawa felt nothing but drained as he leaned his head against iwaizumi’s side. iwaizumi wrapped his arms around oikawa’s waist as the brunette rested his legs on hanamaki’s lap.

this earned him a small whine from hanamaki who then let out a huff as he crossed his arms. 

“hey!” hanamaki yelled, earning him a giggle from oikawa. “don’t treat me like your bed.” 

a low chuckle left matsukawa’s lips while iwaizumi playfully rolled his eyes as he rested his chin on oikawa’s shoulder. this was one of hanamaki’s antics that he usually did to cheer them all up.

and luckily for him, it was working as everyone’s mood brightened. seeing his lovers look happy, made hanamaki smile as he then pressed a soft and gentle kiss against oikawa’s knee. with that action causing oikawa’s face to fluster slightly.

“so… are you going to explain what just happened, tōru?” matsukawa then asked after a while with a raised brow and blank expression.

despite his nonchalant look, everybody knew that matsukawa was concerned. they could hear it from his voice and how his fingers tightly grasped on the couch pillow. no one pointed it out though as oikawa pressed his back further into iwaizumi's side.

“i’ll try.” oikawa replied, earning him a nod from matsukawa.

“okay then.” matsukawa said, his tone gentle and comforting as he hopped off the back of the couch and began to walk towards the table in front of them. 

he looked like a predator circling its prey, but instead of looking threatening, matsukawa looked more reassuring than anything else as he finally finished drinking the tea from his own cup.

“i can’t really remember most of my nightmares. it all seems like a blur to me, to be honest. but i still feel scared for some reason, if that makes any sense?” oikawa explained, earning him a hum from iwaizumi and nods from hanamaki and matsukawa - who was now sitting down on the floor before them.

“yeah, it does.” hanamaki replied in understanding.

“oikawa, go on.” iwaizumi whispered softly into oikawa’s ear, who then nodded his head.

oikawa then began to explain how he felt during his nightmares to his lovers who all listened to him attentively and comforted him whenever he looked close to breaking down into tears. it felt nice as oikawa now found himself being cuddled by his three boyfriends.

his back was now pressed against iwaizumi’s chest with hanamaki laying on top of them both. while matsukawa sat down beside iwaizumi, with his arm wrapped around the other’s waist.

“it’s going to be fine, okay?” iwaizumi assured with a soft smile on his face as he gently caressed oikawa’s fingers before eventually intertwining their fingers together.

“i know.” oikawa mumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes. “i just need to be reminded of that every once in a while.”

“and we will. we’ll always be here to remind you whenever you need to be.” hanamaki said, earning him a content smile from oikawa.

“i love you three so much.” oikawa whispered, causing the three to then press kisses onto his face. peppering his skin with soft pecks that made his face flush so red that he looked like a ripe tomato.

“we love you too.”

“so much.”

“always remember that.”

it was silent for a few moments before oikawa eventually let out a small giggle.

“i will.”

eventually, they fell asleep once more in each other’s arms. but this time, oikawa didn’t dream of any nightmares. the feeling of being trapped felt so foreign that night as he found himself feeling relaxed and well-rested.

the dark bags underneath his eyes became lighter the next morning, as he woke up to iwaizumi telling him that it was his turn to shower. he looked healthier when he woke up, and it was a relief to the three who watched oikawa stand up from the couch and trudge towards his bathroom.

“do we really have to go to school?” hanamaki whined as he dried his hair with a hair-dryer. “i don’t even get to use around ninety percent of what i’m learning! college who? nope! it’s all useless!”

iwaizumi just rolled his eyes as he fixed his uniform in front of a mirror. he didn’t really understand why hanamaki often complained about things relating to academics but he never bothered to call him out.

as long as hanamaki has passing grades - and he does - iwaizumi didn’t really care about what he whined about when it came to school. 

after all, matsukawa would sometimes join him and the two of them would often complain together. and that’s why iwaizumi easily got used to them, and so did oikawa - though he adjusted faster than iwaizumi did as he would join in on them too. 

what a duo they were, hanamaki and matsukawa.

they were such pains in the ass, iwaizumi thought to himself in amusement as he grabbed his comb from his bag before staring once more at the mirror.

and yet he still loved them. he loved them with all his might, and sometimes it hurt, but it was so worth it. it really was, to see them all happy and feel loved.

“whatcha thinking about, hajime?” matsukawa asked iwaizumi after he noticed the other chuckling to himself while combing his hair.

iwaizumi combed his hair and that was something that hanamaki and matsukawa still couldn’t believe. even as they watched him do so multiple times, they still couldn’t help but feel as if it was all a trick.

it was probably because of how spiky iwaizumi’s hair was that they couldn’t believe it. he doesn’t even use hair-gel. 

that they knew as they never felt the somewhat stiff texture that hair-gel develops on iwaizumi’s hair. with his dark brown locks being soft and very fluffy looking whenever they touched it.

oikawa once told them that iwaizumi’s hair was just naturally like that, even since when they were kids. and judging by the multiple photos oikawa had of them when he and iwaizumi were children, hanamaki and matsukawa believed him.

though that didn’t make them any less weary of iwaizumi’s supposed non-existent hair routine. he had to have been doing something to make his hair look like that, and they knew that it wasn’t just because of a comb.

iwaizumi often felt exasperated whenever they would ask him about his hair routine. he really didn’t have one.

honestly, in his opinion, hanamaki should be the one having a hair routine. with those choppy bangs of his that he, oikawa, and matsukawa silently judged.

“it’s nothing, issei. takahiro’s just being stupid again.” iwaizumi replied, earning him a snort and a loud laugh from matsukawa, and a playful glare from hanamaki.

“hey!” hanamaki yelled as he then crossed his arms after returning the hair-dryer to its proper place since he had finished using it.

“i’m just being honest.” iwaizumi spoke, his tone one of sing-song as matsukawa continued to laugh from beside him.

“yah! stop it- stop laughing, issei!” hanamaki continued to yell as oikawa stepped into the room, letting out a soft yawn as he stretched his arms.

his hair was damp, with water droplets slowly rolling down them. though they looked as beautiful as ever, with iwaizumi wanting to run his fingers through the brunette’s ever so smooth locks.

“what’s going on?” oikawa asked before further drying his hair with his towel.

he didn’t really enjoy using hair-dryers as they made his hair feel too warm and the way hot air just blew at him really only made him have a headache. he kept a hair-dryer though as he knew that his lovers might want to use it.

especially hanamaki. of course he did.

“takahiro’s complaining about school again.” matsukawa replied immediately.

“he’s being stupid.” iwaizumi commented, earning him a chuckle from oikawa and a light glare from hanamaki.

“not again.” oikawa chuckled as if he never once joined hanamaki during such moments in the past.

a pout made its way onto hanamaki’s lips as he then elbowed the three of them, who only continued to laugh at him.

“you three, stop ganging up on me!” 

“sorry, sorry.” oikawa apologized through snickers, earning him a playful hit from hanamaki.

“i hate you all.” hanamaki grumbled, earning him a raised brow from matsukawa.

oikawa’s smile faltered slightly at those joking words before he then playfully hit hanamaki back. this caused iwaizumi to let out a sigh as he walked out of the room to avoid the chaos that was going to occur.

“so mean, makki. you know you love us, so don’t even deny it.” oikawa teased as matsukawa placed his hand on both the brunette and hanamaki’s shoulders.

“yeah, i guess i do.” hanamaki huffed, causing oikawa to beam at him brightly while matsukawa’s lips formed a grin of sorts.

“ew, you love us. disgusting.” matsukawa commented, causing hanamaki to elbow his stomach. “oof- hey! you’ll so pay for that-”

with a slightly pained expression, matsukawa then carried hanamaki and threw him towards the couch with a groan. earning himself a loud yelp from the other as oikawa fell onto the floor, cackling at them.

“what the hell?!” hanamaki screamed as his uniform became wrinkled, much to his dismay.

“all’s fair in love and war, darling.” matsukawa stated with a grin as he then pressed his body against hanamaki’s own.

“get off of me!” hanamaki yelped as he prevented giggles leaving his own lips while he tried to push matsukawa away. the ravenette was now tickling him, and hanamaki couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

as matsukawa tickled hanamaki on oikawa’s couch, iwaizumi returned inside the room with a scowl on his face as he carried four bags in his arms. a rough grumble left his lips as he threw two bags towards hanamaki and matsukawa who then groaned at the impact of the bags against their bodies.

“here! i’m not carrying your bags this time, you lazy asses.” iwaizumi said as he then threw another bag towards oikawa, who managed to catch it whilst laughing out loud at hanamaki and matsukawa who were now playfully glaring at him.

“hey!”

“what the- hajime- oi! stop laughing, tōru!”

“mean, iwa.”

iwaizumi just rolled his eyes as he slung his own back over his shoulder while he rested his other hand on his hip. he couldn’t help but let out a sigh at the sight before him as this often happened whenever they planned a sleepover but had to go to school the next day.

“come on, let’s go.” iwaizumi said, causing oikawa to immediately stand up from the floor and run to his side.

“okay, iwa!” oikawa exclaimed as he held iwaizumi’s hand and dragged him outside.

once they were outside oikawa’s house, with hanamaki and matsukawa following them from behind, oikawa locked the front door to his house. and afterwards, the four of them then began to walk towards their school.

their walk was oddly silent as hanamaki nibbled on a small candy bar because they didn’t eat breakfast yet and he felt hungry.

“do you have more of that?” oikawa asked hanamaki as he eyed the sweet-looking candy bar, earning him a quick nod from the other.

“here, i have some extra, i think.” hanamaki replied as he then stopped walking and opened a small pocket of his bag before taking out three candy bars. “here’s some for all of you.”

hanamaki then handed his three lovers one candy bar each, earning him grateful nods and smiles. 

“thank you, makki!” oikawa said as he opened the wrapper and immediately took a big bite off of the candy bar.

“thanks.” iwaizumi mumbled as he too began to eat the candy bar.

“i appreciate it.” matsukawa said as he split the candy bar in half. with him eating the first half of the candy bar and saving the other half for later that day.

at their words, hanamaki just shrugged his shoulders as he then wrapped his arm around matsukawa’s shoulder. with his hand now ruffling matsukawa’s well-kept hair, earning him a low grumble from the ravenette. to which hanamaki just smirked at him.

this was revenge for tickling him earlier.

though that would’ve been more effective if hanamaki did it to oikawa, as the brunette was one to always make sure that his hair looked neat. even though his hair somehow naturally looked that way, without the need for it to even be combed, oikawa still took in time to make sure he always looked his best.

it was so unfair, hanamaki thought bitterly as he stared at his lovers’ hairstyles. 

they all looked so beautiful, and hanamaki felt envious of how good their hair looked. not that he didn’t like his own hairstyle, but he wished that it looked different. 

whatever, he’ll grow out his hair for a bit and style it however he wanted eventually. it’s fine, even if he couldn’t help but wish that he had oikawa’s naturally pretty and soft hair. it’s fine, really.

the four of them walked and ate in silence, and eventually, they managed to reach their school campus. as they did, oikawa immediately took a deep breath as they entered their school gate and immediately walked towards the gym for morning practice like they always did.

not so surprisingly, they were the first ones to arrive at the gym, as they turned on the lights to see no one inside the building. oikawa immediately entered the locker room to change, with hanamaki following him while iwaizumi and matsukawa began to prepare the net and volleyballs.

as oikawa began to change out of his uniform and into the outfits they wore during practice. with them being a turquoise shirt and white shorts.

hanamaki did the same as he carefully eyed oikawa’s knee that had been injured just a few weeks ago. it was because oikawa had been over-exerting himself and practicing later than usual, like he often did. 

but that night, iwaizumi hadn’t been there to stop him before he took things too far. it was because he had important business with his family so he left practice earlier. and usually, hanamaki and matsukawa goes home the moment practice ends so they weren’t there to stop oikawa either.

it wasn’t until they got a call the next morning from oikawa himself that he was in the hospital and wouldn’t be attending practice for a while.

iwaizumi swore at him a lot that day once they arrived at his hospital room. with him cursing the brunette for not taking good care of himself. hanamaki and matsukawa had to hold iwaizumi back to prevent him from hitting oikawa who only weakly chuckled at him.

they didn’t try to silence iwaizumi though, as they felt that oikawa needed to hear his words. iwaizumi only had the best intentions. they only had the best intentions for oikawa, who understood that.

once oikawa finished changing, hanamaki found himself forcing oikawa to sit down on the bench in the locker room.

“eh? makki?” oikawa asked out of confusion as he watched hanamaki crouch down in front of him.

suddenly, hanamaki grabbed his white knee brace and began to put it on his knee. but before he did so, hanamaki kissed his knee, causing his face to redden slightly as he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder.

there was a concerned expression visible on hanamaki’s face the whole time. it made oikawa bite his bottom lip as he couldn’t help but cup hanamaki’s cheek.

“i’m fine. i’m okay now. no need to worry, makki.”

“i know that, tōru. i just can’t help it. i just love you so much and i don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

oikawa just let out a low hum as he then stood up once hanamaki finished putting on his knee brace for him. he knew that hanamaki was doing this because he cared, but he couldn’t help but find it slightly annoying.

but he didn’t say it out loud as he just smiled at hanamaki, who then raised a brow at him. 

“let’s go, makki?”

“okay.”

hanamaki’s expression was now one of suspicion as he followed oikawa outside of the locker room. he had always been able to read the brunette fairly easily, so seeing that smile of his made him uneasy. it just felt so wrong and disingenuous.

he kept quiet though, like he always did.

feeling hanamaki’s eyes on him, oikawa’s heart couldn’t help but beat faster than usual. and it wasn’t because he felt flustered. no, he felt nervous more than anything, and he hated how he felt this way.

it was all his fault, everything was his fault. and so, he hated how hanamaki seemed to treat it as if it wasn’t. 

oikawa knew what he was doing that night, and he didn’t stop. and in the process, he got hurt.

he knew what he was doing, and yet they treated it as if it was an accident. they cared for him and tried to make his recovery easier for him to handle.

with hugs, kisses, and sentimental gifts. they did everything they could to make oikawa happy whenever he yearned to return to the court. missing the feeling of the ball against his fingertips as he practiced and played with all his might.

oikawa didn’t deserve them. he didn’t deserve their kindness and their care.

“hey.” matsukawa said as he placed his hand on oikawa’s shoulder after approaching him once he noticed his distressed expression. “calm down.”

oikawa let out a deep breath.

“okay.”

matsukawa the nodded as he then let go of oikawa’s shoulder and approached hanamaki. with him placing his face near the other’s ear so that hanamaki was the only one who could hear him talk.

“keep an eye on him, okay? get a hold of yourself.” matsukawa whispered, to which hanamaki hummed as he clenched his fists slightly.

they were always like this to each other, but hanamaki couldn’t help but hate himself a little bit because of the reminder. it made him feel like he wasn’t a good enough boyfriend to them.

he knew that matsukawa’s intentions weren’t to make him feel that way. that he was just being sensitive. but still.

“i will...”

“good.”

iwaizumi could only watch from behind the net as this happened with an unamused expression on his face. he then began to wonder what his three lovers did this time for them to look that way so early in the morning.

whatever, he’d take care of it later. it was too early to deal with such things, iwaizumi thought. and plus, whatever it was, iwaizumi was sure that they could solve it themselves.

they did so multiple times in the past, after all, and he wasn’t about to become the mediator of their fights. nope, that was too much of a hassle, and quite frankly, iwaizumi was tired.

“good morning.” a voice from behind iwaizumi greeted, causing him to turn around.

“oh, hello there, yahaba. good morning to you too.” iwaizumi greeted his underclassman with a small smile, earning him a nod from yahaba who then greeted the others before going inside the locker room to change.

it was a new day, and iwaizumi found himself hoping for the best.

“oi! oikawa, get your lazy ass here and help me set up the net!”

“mean iwa.”

“come on, move faster, lazykawa!”

“i am! shut up, iwa.”

iwaizumi could only snicker as he watched oikawa pout at him. he looked so adorable, and he was theirs. and in return, they were also his.

hanamaki and matsukawa couldn’t help but share the same sentiment despite what happened just a few moments ago.


End file.
